Who Wants to Live Forever?
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 10 in my Season 4 Fan Fiction Series and is Sun Centric and called Who Wants to Live Forever?


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

Who Wants To Live Forever? - Sun Centric

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithJuly 12th 2007

INT. SUN AND JIN'S APARTMENT IN SEOUL (FLASH FORWARD)

We follow someone's legs (SUN'S legs) as they open a door and enter the apartment. They enter and make their way other to a cabinet. We zoom out to see the rest of SUN'S body. Through the cabinet mirror we see she has an evident baby bump and is wearing a baby pink no sleeve t-shirt and jeans. She places keys on the cabinet and then makes her way over to the bed. She sits on it and begins to cry. She lays back on the bed and burst out into full tears. We look down on her from a bird's eye view on the camera. She then curls into a ball like position on the bed, pulling a cushion into her to hug. We then have a close up of her face as she cries.

SUN

Oh... Jin... why? WHY?!?

She quickly jumps off of the bed and grabs a vase and chucks it at the cabinet mirror. It hits and smashes the glass into small pieces which fall onto the cabinet work surface.

SUN (CONTN'D)

WHY?!?

SUN then collapses to the floor. We again see a close up face shot as her mascara runs down her cheeks.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

We see SUN preparing some food on a make shift work surface as JIN comes up from behind her and kisses her on the cheek.

JIN

Morning

SUN turns her head around and kisses him also.

SUN

Good morning, Jin.

She turns around fully to face him.

SUN

Do you realise how special last night was to me?

He just smiles at her pleased about his achievement last night (THE ANNIVERSARY MEAL)

JIN

It is... ok.

SUN

Jin, do you what today is though?

JIN looks confused thinking about it.

JIN

No?

SUN

I turn a full two months into my pregnancy today Jin.

JIN looks confused as he does not understand her in English saying this.

SUN (CONTN'D)

Jin, 나는 나 임신으로 가득 차있는 2 달을 오늘 돈다

[Translated- Jin, I turn a full two months into my pregnancy today

JIN

Oh...

SUN

Yes, my fate comes back to haunt me every time I forget about it.

JIN just nods his head along with her. SUN turns back around to do her preparation work on the food.

SUN (CONTN'D)

Yes, I must remember what will happen to me eventually mustn't I?

JIN

Yes...

SUN

Can you go prepare a fire for me please?

JIN

Yes

JIN walks off to get a fire prepared whilst SUN wipes away one single tear from her face.

LOST

EXT. THE JUNGLE

We see DESMOND and LOCKE in the jungle walking back towards the camp. LOCKE turns to DESMOND who quickly stops dead in his tracks as to not walk into LOCKE.

LOCKE

Desmond, you have to promise me one thing.

DESMOND nods

DESMOND

What?

LOCKE

You keep this station quiet no matter what! If people ask you where you have been, you will say you were finding yourself or you will come up with some bogus answer that is equivalent to that so that they suspect nothing! The one person that you will definitely keep this from is... Jack. Ok?!?

DESMOND

Yeah, brother. I know what you mean...

LOCKE pauses

LOCKE

Good

LOCKE turns back and begins to walk once more. DESMOND waits behind to mull it over and then suddenly CHARLIE appears behind him.

CHARLIE

Not much longer left for you, Desmond!

DESMOND turns around shocked

DESMOND

Why do you bother me like this?!?

CHARLIE

You deserve it...

CHARLIE then turns and walks into the jungle. DESMOND obviously want to follow him but stays put. He looks in the direction that LOCKE went in and then back at the direction CHARLIE went in. He looks torn between the two. He then decides upon the direction that LOCKE went in.

INT. THE HYDRA

We see MINKOWSKI laid on the floor where he was left after he was hit across the head. He wakes up looking dazed and confused about where he is and then he suddenly realises. He looks over to AL'S body and scrambles over to it. MINKOWSKI pounds on AL'S chest attempting to revive him even though he is evidently dead.

MINKOWSKI

Al! Come on!

MINKOWSKI gets up reluctantly realising there is no point in attempting to revive AL. He walks away over to the doorway/ hatch. He turns back to AL.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

Sorry, Al, but I have to go. You did good...

MINKOWSKI begins to make his way down through the doorway/ hatch.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. SUN'S APARTMENT (FLASH FORWARD)

We see SUN laid out on the bed just staring up at the ceiling. She has no expression on her face yet it is still evident that she is moping. Then comes a loud banging on the door. SUN doesn't move.

A WOMAN'S VOICE FROM THE DOOR

일요일!!! 저를 들어오게하십시오

[Translated- Sun!!! Let me in.

Again, SUN makes no attempt at moving from where she is.

WOMAN'S VOICE FROM THE DOOR (CONTN'D)

일요일! 우리가 말할 수 있다 그래야 다만 저를, 일요일 들어오게하십시오. 당신은 무작위 섬에 마을에서 멀리 떨어져 지금 막 이고 돌려보낸다 임신을 당신 생각하지 않는다 우리를 말할 필요가 있다… , 일요일

[Translated- Sun! Just let me in so that we are able to talk, Sun. You have just been on a random island in the middle of nowhere and you return pregnant and don't you think we need to talk... Please, Sun

SUN'S face suddenly turned shocked other what had been said by the woman at the door. She reluctantly makes her way over to the door and looks through the peephole.

SUN

들어오는…

[Translated- Come in...

SUN slowly opens the door to reveal her mother standing at the door with two men behind her. The three of them all make an attempt to enter but SUN'S MOTHER (MRS. PAIK) halts the two men and just enters herself. MRS. PAIK turns to the two men.

MRS. PAIK

당신을 2 여기에서 체재하십시오. 그것은 저와 나의 딸, 일요일 사이에서 있다

[Translated- Stay here you two. It is between me and my daughter, Sun

The two men stay there as MRS. PAIK enters. SUN closes the door behind her mother and turns straight to her.

SUN

당신은 어떻게 섬에 관하여 알았는가? 그리고 임신?

[Translated- How did you know about the island? And the pregnancy?

MRS. PAIK

당신이 모른 경우에, 아시다시피가, 일요일, 당신의 아버지는 이 사람들에게 많은 연결이 있고 그들중 하나는 당신의 아버지 및 Hanso 기초에 의해 투자된 DHARMA인 것을 일어난다

[Translated- As you know, Sun, your father has many connections to these people and one of them happens to be DHARMA which was funded by your father and the Hanso Foundation, if you did not know

SUN

Oh...

MRS. PAIK

지금, 누르는 것은 더 중요하다. 당신은 임신, 일요일 이다. 그것은 그 에의한 인가? Jae 이? 또는 Jin?

[Translated- Now, more pressing matters. You are pregnant, Sun. Is it by him? Jae Lee? Or Jin?

SUN

누구를 당신은 생각하는가? 어머니, Jin의 아기이다!

[Translated- Who do you think? Mother, it is Jin's baby!

MRS. PAIK

그리고 그는 어디에 이더라도 좋은가?

[Translated- And where may he be?

MRS. PAIK snoots her nose slightly

MRS. PAIK (CONTN'D)

나는 그가 그것의 보기에 의해 당신을 사막화했다는 것을 짐작하고 있다.

[Translated- I am guessing that he has deserted you by the looks of it.

MRS. PAIK looks about the apartment looking for a JIN. SUN just looks disgusted at her mother.

SUN

그는… 죽다

[Translated- He's... dead

MRS. PAIK looks shocked over this news.

MRS. PAIK

Oh...

MRS. PAIK looks as if she does not know what to say.

MRS. PAIK (CONTN'D)

그는 좋은 명예에서 죽었는가?

[Translated- Did he die in good honour?

SUN looks again disgusted at her mother.

SUN

저것은 당신이 대략 걱정하는 모두인가?

[Translated- Is that all you care about?

MRS. PAIK does not reply to SUN.

SUN (CONTN'D)

보고십시오, 다만 나가십시오!

[Translated- Look, just get out!

SUN quickly opens the door and pushes her mother outside. MRS. PAIK looks confused about what she had said to SUN.

SUN (CONTN'D)

나가십시오!

[Translated- Get out!

SUN slams the door in her mother's face and falls back against the door. She slips down to the floor and begins to cry.

MRS. PAIK FROM OUTSIDE

Sun! 저를 다시 들어오게하십시오!

[Translated- Sun! Just let me in again!

INT. SUN AND JIN'S TENT (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

SUN is sat beside JIN as she hands him the breakfast which she had previously been preparing. She looks at him.

JIN

Yes?

SUN smiles at him.

SUN

I'm just thinking about what is to come

JIN just looks at her.

JIN

You dying?

SUN

Well, yes but... what will happen to you...

JIN

Oh...

They both pause for a moment.

SUN

Jin, I want you to promise me something...

JIN

What?

SUN

When I die, I want you to think of me up till the funeral and then forget me... forget everything.

JIN looks confused at her.

JIN

Why?

SUN

Because, Jin, I don't want your memories of me to hold me back in the future. Just move on in life, whether it is on this island or back home... find someone else, just get on with your life and just forget I ever existed. I want you to promise me that, Jin. Can you please do that for me?

JIN shakes his head.

JIN

No...

SUN just stares at him.

SUN

Jin, I want you to forget about me! Please...

JIN pauses as to master what to say in English to her but he evidently cannot figure it out.

JIN

일요일, 나는 결코 당신에 관하여 잊을 수 있을 것이다 없을 것이다… 당신이 계속 저 이제까지 일어나는 제일 것인. 나는 왜 나의 생활에 있는 제일 것을 잊을는가 것입니다?

[Translated- Sun, I will never be able to forget about you... you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why would I forget the best thing in my life?

SUN just stares at him.

SUN

저에 관하여 잊지 않기 위하여 왜? 나의 죽음은 다만 가져올 것이다 당신에게 비탄을…

[Translated- Why not forget about me? My death will just bring you grief...

JIN

사랑하고 잃는 것이 낫다 보다는 결코 전혀 사랑하기 위하여 없다. 당신은 동의하는가?

[Translated- It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Do you agree?

SUN reluctantly nods.

SUN

Ok...

EXT. THE BARRACKS

RICHARD, CINDY and The Others are stood watching the DHARMA people leaving the barracks. The DHARMA people have all backpacks on. One man, BRYAN, walks up to them.

BRYAN

There! Are you happy?

RICHARD pauses

RICHARD

No!

BRYAN

What the hell? We are leaving you aren't we? What more do you want?

CINDY just stares at RICHARD

CINDY

Richard?

RICHARD

Leave the rucksacks...

BRYAN looks shocked

BRYAN

Why?

RICHARD

That was stuff that was in the houses so that means that it technically belongs to us. So, leave them!

BRYAN looks as if he is about to argue back but he decides not to.

BRYAN

Ok then

BRYAN reluctantly takes off the backpack and puts it at RICHARD'S feet. He turns to the rest of his people.

BRYAN (CONTN'D)

Take off your backpacks

They do not comply with what BRYAN has said

BRYAN (CONTN'D)

Look, people, take off your backpacks! Ok?

They begin to take off their backpacks as they realise that BRYAN is being serious.

RICHARD

There we go...

He smiles evilly. All DHARMA people have got their backpacks off at this point and they are down on the floor. BRYAN gives RICHARD and shady look and then begins to lead his people off in a direction.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

See you!

RICHARD turns and walks into CINDY. She looks angrily at him.

CINDY

Richard, what was all that about?

RICHARD

The battle has begun once more and at the moment, we are winning and I am planning on keeping it that way.

RICHARD pushes past CINDY and makes his way towards one of the houses. CINDY just stands there shocked.

EXT. HYDRA ISLAND BEACH

We see JACK, JULIET and SAYID come out from the jungle onto the beach. They look about but cannot see an outrigger. SAYID looks at JULIET angrily.

SAYID

What happened to there being an outrigger here?

SAYID begins to walk forward attempting to intimidate JULIET but JACK pushes him away from her.

JACK

Sayid, do not start!

JACK turns to JULIET

JACK (CONTN'D)

Juliet, is there any other alternative for us being able to get over there?

JULIET

Swim?

JULIET smiles.

JACK

Ok then

JACK and JULIET begin to make their way towards the water but SAYID stays back.

SAYID

Wait, are you being serious? We cannot swim surely! There are sharks in those waters and will we not get pulled into the undercurrent?

JULIET looks at SAYID and then JACK

JULIET

He does have a point actually, Jack.

JACK

Well, where could this outrigger be? Is there another one?

JULIET thinks

JULIET

There may be

JULIET starts to walks backwards up the beach. JACK and SAYID begin to follow her. JULIET runs as do they.

EXT. THE JUNGLE TREE-LINE

Suddenly, JULIET pulls back the bushes of the jungle to reveal an outrigger hidden in the bushes of the jungle tree-line. JULIET smiles as she sees it.

JULIET

There we go

JULIET presents it to JACK and SAYID.

JULIET (CONTN'D)

Now help me pull it out

We see JACK, JULIET and SAYID all begin to tug on the boat.

EXT. UNDER THE WATER

There is suddenly a large splash on the surface of the water as we see an outrigger go across the camera screen.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

SUN is sat with HURLEY on the beach facing the sea. They both look out to it in silence. Then, SUN turns to HURLEY.

SUN

I am going to miss you, Hugo!

HURLEY smiles at her

HURLEY

Thanks but what do you mean?

SUN

Well, I am going to die aren't I

HURLEY

Oh yeah... sorry about that

HURLEY looks a bit awkwardly at SUN

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

Well, at least you know that you are. I mean, you can, like, plan what you want to do before you die, can't you?

SUN smiles

SUN

I guess...

EXT. SEOUL SHOP (FLASH FORWARD)

SUN looks about as the shop assistant hands her a package. SUN looks guilty about what she is receiving from the shop assistant but still takes it from her. The shop assistant looks at SUN.

SHOP ASSISTANT

당신은 확실한가 당신 이것을 하는 소원?

[Translated- Are you sure you wish to do this?

The shop assistant signals towards SUN'S pregnant belly.

SUN

그렇습니다. 지금, 얼마?

[Translated- Yes! Now how much?

The shop assistant looks reluctant but goes ahead.

SHOP ASSISTANT

374,176 Won

SUN looks shocked at the price but hands over the money to the shop assistant. SUN then grabs the package and quickly makes her way off.

INT. SUN'S APPARTMENT

SUN quickly rushes into her apartment leaving the door open a crack without realising. She rushes over to the kitchen and pours out the contents of the package onto the countertop. It contains one needle and a small pot of some liquid. SUN prepares this injecting the liquid into the needle and then holding it up to her arm. She looks up at the ceiling and nearly gets the needle to her arm when she sees someone out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head to them: it is her father, MR. PAIK. SUN puts down the needle and looks at him. MR. PAIK begins to walk forward to her. He looks angry. He is close to her and then sweeps all the contents which SUN had previously tipped out of the package onto the floor.

MR. PAIK

그의 수준에, 일요일 Hwa Kwon 낮추지 말라! 자살은 전혀 선택권이 아니다! 당신은 비록 Jin가 여기에서 당신을 지원하는 상관없이 저희에 여기에서 체재할 것이다!

[Translated- Do not lower yourself to his level, Sun-Hwa Kwon! Suicide is not an option at all! You will stay here no matter what with us even though Jin is not here to support you!

SUN pauses and composes herself.

SUN

당신은 왜 저를 의 아버지 멈추는가? 나는 어쨌든 죽기 위하여 려고 하고 있다!

[Translated- Why do you stop me, father? I am going to die anyway!

MR. PAIK

무엇? 당신은 왜 당신의 어머니에게 이것을 언급하지 않았는가? 당신은 어떻게 죽기 위하여 려고 하고 있는가?

[Translated- What? Why did you not mention this to your mother? How are you going to die?

SUN

그것은 당신의 사업의 아무도가 아니다! 나는 나가 그것을 빨리 보다는 오히려 나중에 만들 안되는지 왜 빨리 이렇게 죽기 위하여 려고 하고 있는가?

[Translated- It is none of your business! I am going to die soon so why shouldn't I make it sooner rather than later?

MR. PAIK

당신은 명예, 일요일 Hwa Kwon로 죽을 것이다! 지금, 저와 오십시오!

[Translated- You will die with honour, Sun-Hwa Kwon! Now, come with me!

MR. PAIK grabs SUN by the wrist and begins to drag her out of the kitchen. We see him then drag her out of the house via the front door. SUN is obviously attempting to escape but she cannot.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

MINKOWSKI is walking through the jungle when stops. He hears something: The Whispers. The following three transcripts will be played over each other at a high speed.

Transcripts for The Whispers:

Transcript 1-Male Voice- "Look at him, he is a hop along" Female Voice- "Should we say something to him?"Male Voice- "No! We cannot do that"Female Voice- "Ok"Male Voice- "Hop along... hop along... hop along"

Transcript 2-Voice- "He is missing her. Can you not tell? Daphne- that is the one he misses. With her ginger hair and her bright blue eyes: she was beautiful. Shame she died really, wasn't it? He misses her. Just look into his eyes- he is sad... he hates Benjamin Linus! Benjamin Linus is the man that he hates"

Transcript 3- Male Voice- "Have you seen Al lately?"Female Voice- "No... he's dead remember!"Male Voice- "Oh yeah, that Juliet shot him, didn't she!"Female Voice- "Yeah it was her. Juliet..."

MINKOWSKI looks about the jungle.

MINKOWSKI

Shut up! For god's sake! Why do you this?

The Whispers suddenly stop. MINKOWSKI looks about confused and then gets himself straight.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

You're bloody annoying you know!

He looks up at the canopy of the trees and then begins to carry on walking through the jungle.

EXT. THE JUNGLE TREE-LINE

LOCKE turns to DESMOND.

LOCKE

Remember, nothing at all!

He then walks through the jungle tree-line onto the beach

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

We see LOCKE exit onto the beach from this angle. DESMOND follows afterwards. All people on the beach look about as they see LOCKE and DESMOND approaching them. We see a close up of CLAIRE'S reaction as she sees DESMOND approaching them: she looks suddenly angry and upset. We go back to LOCKE and DESMOND.

LOCKE

Hi everyone

They all give LOCKE quite distrusting looks but still say "Hi" in return out of politeness. CLAIRE then comes running over to DESMOND. DESMOND looks shocked at seeing an angry CLAIRE run up to him. She reaches him and begins to beat on his chest hard.

CLAIRE

You let him die!

Everyone turns to look at DESMOND and CLAIRE. DESMOND notices them and holds up CLAIRE to look at him.

DESMOND

Come with me now!

DESMOND begins to lead her over to the jungle.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

DESMOND is leading CLAIRE into the jungle. He suddenly stops and turns to her.

DESMOND

Claire, what is the matter with you?

CLAIRE looks up. She has tears flowing down her face.

CLAIRE

He died because of you!

DESMOND suddenly turns sad

DESMOND

Claire, Charlie did not die because of me! He died because of fate but I was just the messenger! Just so you know, he died for you because I saw you being taken home safely by a helicopter in the sequence of flashes that I had, which one of them was of Charlie dying in The Looking Glass station.

CLAIRE

Well, it hasn't come true has it?!?

DESMOND pauses

DESMOND

It will in time...

DESMOND remembers something. He fiddles around in a pocket of his.

DESMOND (CONTN'D)

It's a miracle I still have this

He pulls out CHARLIE'S greatest hits.

CLAIRE

You have what?

DESMOND places CHARLIE'S greatest hits in CLAIRE'S hands and closes her hands on it.

DESMOND

This is the thing that Charlie made me promise to give you before he died. It's his greatest hits.

CLAIRE attempts to look at it by opening her hands

DESMOND (CONTN'D)

No, don't look at it now...

DESMOND closes her hands once more

DESMOND (CONTN'D)

Save it for a point when you really miss him and this will... well, just look at it then. Ok? Can you promise me that?

CLAIRE nods her head

CLAIRE

Ok...

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

Everyone is crowding around LOCKE after his return but SUN has kept back at her tent. She looks over to him, JIN is there with him. SUN then turns and slips into the jungle.

Over by LOCKE and everyone, JIN turns to look around to see SUN but she is not there.

JIN

Where is Sun?

He walks over to the tent.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

We see SUN walking towards something.

INT. A DOCTOR'S OFFICE IN SEOUL (FLASH FORWARD)

SUN is sat across a desk from a doctor. He has his hands up on the table and is looking at her sternly.

DOCTOR

Kwon 여사는, 당신의 아버지 당신이 당신이 당신의 남편, Jin Soo Kwon 특정한 장소에서 씨와 가진 당신의 아이를, 생각했기 때문에 당신이 당신 임신 때문에 죽는 것을 대략 이다 가장 터무니없은 아이디어에 만들었다 요구를 조사하십시오 저를 요구했다.

[Translated- Mrs. Kwon, your father has asked me investigate claims that you have made over the most preposterous idea that you are about to die due to your pregnancy because you conceived your child with your husband, Mr. Jin-Soo Kwon, in a specific place

SUN

나는 죽기 위하여 려고 하고 따라서, 당신이 돕기 위하여 할 수 있는 아무것도 나가 알고 있던 대로 나의 아버지 박사를 Namgung 경청하지 말라 나의 죽음을 무엇이든 오랫동안 기다리십시오지 있어 저를 저장하기 위하여 나가 자살을 시도한지 왜.

[Translated- Do not listen to my father Dr. Namgung as I know I am going to die and there is nothing you can do to help, thus why I attempted suicide to save me having await my death any longer.

DOCTOR NAMGUNG

그렇습니다, 잘, Kwon, 여사 나에 의하여 순종하고 당신의 아버지를 교차하는 것을 바라지 않는 당신의 아버지이다. 이렇게, 당신 온다 저와 그래서 나 당신의 아랫배를 시험할 수 있다?

[Translated- Yes, well, Mrs. Kwon, it is your father that I am obeying and I do not wish to cross your father. So, please will you come with me so I can examine your belly?

INT. EXAMINATION ROOM

SUN laid out on a table with her top up which exposes her belly. DOCTOR NAMGUNG gets a piece of equipment (scanning machine) and places it on SUN'S belly. He flicks on the screen and we see SUN'S baby. DOCTOR NAMGUNG goes up close to the screen and examines it looking at the baby.

DOCTOR NAMGUNG

나는 당신의 아이 여사에 Kwon 어떤 이상든지 볼 수 없습니다. 당신은 이 임신 동안에 가득 차있는 건강에서 인 것을 보인다. 지금, 당신은 죽지 않을 것이다!

[Translated- I am unable to see any abnormalities on your child Mrs. Kwon. You do seem to be in full health during this pregnancy. Now, you will not die!

DOCTOR NAMGUNG comes closer to SUN.

DOCTOR NAMGUNG (CONTN'D)

당신은 저것을 의 Kwon 여사 이해하는가?

[Translated- Do you understand that, Mrs. Kwon?

SUN reluctantly nods her head.

SUN

그렇습니다

[Translated- Yes

DOCTOR NAMGUNG turns back to the screen.

DOCTOR NAMGUNG

지금, 나는 당신의 아이의 성을 당신을 알릴 수 있을 것이다 지도 것입니다 모르다. 당신은 알아내는 것을 바라는가?

[Translated- Now, I might be able to inform you of the gender of your child. Do you wish to find out?

SUN

당신은 또한 저를 알릴지도 모르다

[Translated- You might as well inform me

DOCTOR NAMGUNG turns to the screen once more and, again, begins to examine it.

DOCTOR NAMGUNG

나는 당신은 어린 소녀가 있을지도 모른다, Kwon 여사 믿는다

[Translated- I believe that you may be having a little girl, Mrs. Kwon

We see SUN smile at this piece of news.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. SUN'S APARTMENT IN SEOUL (FLASH FORWARD)

We see SUN sat in a chair with the TV on but she is not watching it as she is staring up at the ceiling. She can hardly move from her position. She attempts to mover her mouth but it is difficult to understand what she is saying. We only hear snippets.

SUN

주는… 나의 마지막 시간 왔다…

[Translated- Lord... my final... has...come

SUN then slowly closes her eyes. Then, the phone begins to ring. It goes automatically onto answer machine which plays out loud.

FEMALE VOICE ON ANSWER MACHINE

일요일… 일요일… 당신은 좋은가? 당신의 어머니이다. 픽업하십시오! 다시 죽이지 말라! 당신이… 말한 대로 저에 죽지 말라 나는 당신이 할 것 같은 무슨을 알고 있다 하게

[Translated- Sun... Sun... Are you ok? It is your mother. Pick up! Do not kill yourself again! Do not die on me as you say... I know what you are likely to do...

EXT. SUN'S GARDEN IN THE JUNGLE (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

We see SUN stumble through the jungle and fall onto her garden and all its plants. She falls to the ground and curls up in the foetal position. JIN suddenly comes through the bushes and goes down onto the floor next to her. He picks her up and hugs her.

JIN

Shh... Shhh... Sun

SUN

Jin! I am going to die...

JIN

Yes but...

JIN looks confused

JIN (CONTN'D)

누구가 영원히 살고 싶은가?

[Translated- Who wants to live forever?

They both stay quiet whilst they hold onto one another tightly.

EXT. THE BARRACKS

We see MINKOWSKI slowly making his way across the green towards a house. It is dark now and all is eerily silent and desolate. He looks about and sees no one. He walks up the steps of a house and knocks on the door.

MINKOWSKI

Bryan?!?

He waits as someone opens the door: RICHARD is at the door

RICHARD

Ahh... it is you...

MINKOWSKI looks about confused

MINKOWSKI

Where is everyone?

RICHARD

Oh, your lot? We've sent them packing as you might say... and I think that you better scurry off pretty quickly

MINKOWSKI looks about realising he has no other option but to go and then turns and begins to walk off. He turns back to RICHARD

MINKOWSKI

You are a son of a bitch. Do you know that?

RICHARD doesn't reply and just slams the door as MINKOWSKI walks. MINKOWSKI then stops as he hears his radio going off.

VOICE ON RADIO

Rhys?

MINKOWSKI quickly picks it up and puts it to his mouth.

MINKOWSKI

Jase? Are you there?

JASE

Yeah. I am just saying that the DeGroots are on their way in the morning. They are coming on a helicopter now, not a boat because Gerald gets seasick, so, yeah, look out for that. Ok?

MINKOWSKI

Yeah. Ok! See you

MINKOWSKI puts down the radio and looks about.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

For god's sake!

He throws down the radio in an angry rage.

LOST


End file.
